


Waiting

by dahtwitchi



Series: I will grow you flowers, sensei [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Hiding, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka hadn't even been part of whatever mission had ended up this badly, only that he did not know of any other surviving Konoha shinobi. His left leg ached, and the surfaces were rough and hard. It was a wonder he had managed to get his fellow shinobi to this shed, hiding and hoping for help to arrive. He wasn't even sure if there were more enemies out there, looking.He sighed. As long as neither of them were fighting fit, he was not about to go out to check in broad daylight. It was going to be a long wait with too much time to wonder if the other man would wake up, to wonder if anything more would go wrong.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: I will grow you flowers, sensei [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721824
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Treat as free for all prompt~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [madatobi.com](https://madatobi.com/) for image hosting!


End file.
